Dangerzone
by KaixDecayx
Summary: Running away never solved anything.. until it did. Female Naruto. Insane Naruto... Harley Quinn-like Naruto You can leave a review if you'd like pairings as of today! Then I'll start a poll for you to choose from..
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 ** _'Bijuu Thinking'_**

 _Sound effects_

 **Japanese**

* * *

On a dark cloudless night when the moon hung bright over the land, a young boy of about 7 with dirty blonde hair, wide cerulean blue eyes and thin whisker marks across his cheeks gazed out the window. Nights like these, the Hokage mountain vigilantly watching over the village, the sounds of nature and the chatter of the civilians winding down from a busy day, made the young boy question his own existence. _'What is my role in the grand scheme of fate's plans?'_ He thought deep in thought. His elbow perched on the window sill while he lazed around. _'What's my destiny?'_

* * *

On the other side of town,a wizened old man stood poised on his balcony with a pipe settled between his thin lips. Wrinkles over his gnarled old bones yet underneath the facade of a feeble man,a shinobi lay beneath. Sarutobi Hiruzen felt his years pressing down on him harder each time he questioned his decisions. As Hokage, he thought with the village at the forefront off his mind. With a sigh, Sarutobi turned his aging body away from his village. With a single handsign, a hidden figure clothed in black and an animal mask in the likeness of a turtle was kneeled at his feet. "Inform Danzo that I would like to make a visit tonight. I would appreciate it if he made arrangements for my arrival." He said promptly. "Hai, Hokage-sama. " The turtle masked anbu answered before disappearing from view. It was still early in the evening, possibly around 8 p.m which was an appropriate time for him to leave his office for the night. Sarutobi gathered his belongings from the coat rack and donned his cloak and set out for his old friends' facilities.

* * *

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

Drip

"Subject shows no adverse reactions to the treatment. Make note of her vitals. I'm going to inform Danzo-sama that experiment 214 was a success." A show of nods was all the woman received before she sauntered out of the room. Her brown hair hanging onto her shoulders in choppy waves. Her face would be considered plain if not for the narrow slant of her jawline and the purple triangular birthmarks. Her eyes were a dark brown, devoid of all life. She was clothed in a black midriff with mesh armor underneath and a pair of grey shinobi pants fitted with standard kunoichi heels that left a clacking echo down the hallway. She stopped in front of a wooden door and gave a short rap. A shuffle of papers and a gruff acknowledgment and she was admitted inside of the room. "Danzo-sama. I come with good news. The procedure was a success and the girl has shown significant change of the days regarding her disposition. She still has to be sedated constantly but otherwise there are no problems and I believe she will be ready for another mission within a day with her tenant involved." The woman reported. Danzo hummed and nestled his fingers under his chin. "Excellent. I expect another update tomorrow morning. I want her in prime condition. In fact," He rose from his seat and grabbed the cane that he was never seen without and hobbled towards the door. "I want to see my success. Hiruzen will be arriving within the hour for a observation of her and I expect no mistakes Rin." Rin nodded and opened the door for her lord before barking out orders to subordinates under her sector.

* * *

 _'I am Natsuko. I am not him. I am Natsuko. I am not him. I am not. I loathe this village. I loathe them. I loathe this village. I loathe them._ ' She repeated the mantra in her thoughts struggling to continue faking unconsciousness. She could not count the times she had been in this room, recovering from whatever procedures that they performed. She couldn't count the times she had wished that she had died at birth. She was tired and so was the Kyuubi. They had one last resort though. One last shot at freedom and she intended to take it. Even if it meant death. They had taken everything from her. Harvesting her cells, DNA , and chakra to splice a clone. A perfect, loyal, stupid male counterpart that should she not live past her usefulness, he would be the new more malleable jinchuriki. The reason they had even locked her away and started the training and experimenting is because she was not loyal to the leaf and could not be swayed to find favor with it. She would watch the village burn for what it had done to her; taken from her; and continued to do to her. She would never be loyal to the treehuggers. She had only herself. "Hiruzen, glad you could make it. She is this way." Her electric blue eyes snapped open with vigor, lips curled in a sneer. "The old farts dare grace me with their presence. Lucky me" She growled out hoarsely. Danzo stared at her impassively. Hiruzen sighed morosely. "How are you, my child?" he asked. Natsuko snarled, her plump pink lips stretching wide to reveal sharpened canines. It was a fearsome sight for the weak of heart to see a child as menacing a picture as Natsuko painted.

* * *

The Root Anbu behind Danzo drew their weapons and aimed it at her. She gave a bellowing cackle and laid back against the infirmary bed. "You think I'm afraid to die... Oh god. You dipshits really fucking make me laugh. Go ahead. Hurt me... Make me feel the pain. Do it. Please.. Its what I really want. More than anything in the world. " She coerced in a childlike tilt. Danzo stared forward giving her no reading on his mood while the Root Anbu and the regulation anbu both stood ready to attack. "You fuckers can't do it can you? But I bet I can. Yes, Yes I would. I can see it now, rip those windbag pipes out of your fucking old man chests. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Then how can you smoke your pipes, Jiji. Hmpf.. You wouldn't be able to. " She giggled manically. "Danzo... How would you like it, if I ripped every last sharingan out of your body.. " She mused licking her lips. Danzo glared at the 7 year old girl in disdain. "Sedate her. This visit is over."He said with bite in his voice. Hiruzen glanced curiously over his old friend's body. Surely this was just the regular insane ramble she mused and spit out at each visit. Desecrating the dead was a serious offense and surely nothing like that would be done by the Root commander, even if he was extreme at the best of time. "Danzo, I ha-" he started. "Before you bring about objections of the containment of the jinchuriki container, I have news of her latest trials. You would approve of her loyalty if not service after she is fully conditioned." Hiruzen grimaced. This is where things got tricky for him. He made mistakes after mistakes regarding the child. He exposed her tenant, left her under the jurisdiction of the ones who willingly hurt her and made no attempts to make amends. He deserved to burn for his choices but as Hokage he made decisions like these daily.. This was no different.

* * *

 _'Just a little bit more, get closer you fucking asswipes'_ Natsuko lay in the cot waiting for the inevitable sedation and transferring to her cell. She smirked as Rin came closer to her with a needle in hand. Five other agents were standing guard around her as she prepared the solution. "500 ccs of our strongest. You should rest easily for a while little fox. " Rin cooed. Natsuko turned her head away and began to gather chakra in her hands. "Watch out! She's gathering chakra. Hurry the dosage along and put her under." An agent complained as he leapt towards Natsuko hoping to stop her. Natsuko cackled loudly and opened her tenketsu freeing the chakra she had saved from all 361 nodes. A bright light burst into effect before a shiver of red chakra mixed with it creating a ball that began to expand outwards. "We have a code nine! We need back up immediately. " Sirens began to blare loudly in response to the alarm. Hiruzen and Danzo stared in awe as the mixture of chakra and the nine tailed's corrosive chakra burst out of the room in a fury lashing out at any in its vicinity. Chakra burns were the least of their problems as the explosion of chakra left only a charred gown and bodies dead in a pile.

* * *

The area was immediately flooded with and influx of chakra signatures in response to the Bijuu's chakra. The first on the scene was a young man with silver hair piled messily on his head. "Hokage-sama! The nine-tails! I felt its chakra here. Did the seal fail?" He all but yelled. Hiruzen saved only by the grace for his own personal anbu's sacrifice to build a shield with their combined chakra was alive yet on the floor in pain. He coughed heavily choking and gagging until finally he had caught his breath. "Kakashi. Now is not the time to ask questions, please survey the area and make note of our dead." Kakashi grimaced and began to sift through the destruction, his comrades on his heels with orders barked at the others. The attack was devastating. Hardly anyone survived. Hiruzen let out a choked sob as he glanced to his left and saw his aged comrade, bleeding out heavily, crushed against a pillar. He looked to be on the verge of death. "Medic! We need a medic!" Hiruzen yelled out. Danzo grunted and shut his eyes. There was really no hope for him. "Saru.. old friend. I know that I have not been the best friend that I could have been but... know this," Danzo coughed out, wheezing through his last words as the medics finally arrived along with a team to remove the crumbled roof. "Everything I did was for Konoha." Hiruzen pat his friends hand, giving him support. "I believe you.. "

* * *

Meanwhile while Kakashi was investigating the scene, his heart nearly left into his throat. There she was. Shaggy brown hair, purple birthmarks, brown eyes that he used to dream would smile at him like she used to. Her mouth was opened wide in a silent scream, her hands burned from shielding her face with a dropped syringe laying at her feet. She had been here this whole time. His brain almost shorted out at the realization. "Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! A woman... she was found with the same... She looks just like.." Kakashi was so frazzled that he could not finish his sentence. "Yes. Kakashi-kun.. The woman you found was Nohara Rin." Hiruzen sighed. "But how? I killed her. Her name was on the stone! For Fucks sake, I grieved for her." Kakashi bit out. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and rasped out angrily, "Summon the Konoha Council. There is much to be discussed. Immediately!"

* * *

Within the hour, the council was seated around the Hokage in anticipation. The room was lively with mutterings and chattering of the reasonings behind their summoning. Hiruzen cleared his throat and began, "What is about to be discussed today will be deemed security clearance SSS. Earlier this evening between the hours of 10 and 11, Shinobi and kunoichi alike responded to the influx of chakra coming from a facility located near the village about 2 miles out. The chakra was in fact, " He paused uneasily before gathering his wits and finishing. "The Kyuubi's."

* * *

The council erupted into a frenzy of angry mutterings of demon children conspiring against the village before the Hokage flexed his chakra aggressively and quieted them down. "Uzumaki Naruto was accounted for in his own apartment before the incident occurred and was still found to be there during and after the incident. He has no knowledge of what has occurred other than what was announced last night to the populace of missing nin and hunter nin battling outside the gates. What really transpired was the real jinchuriki, Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsuko committed a combination of suicide and homocide in a research facility that was owned by the now deceased Shimura Danzo. Natsuko was first introduced to the populace at birth but finding her wellbeing lacking and her psyche cracked from the years of solitude and aggression she was shown and thus retaliated, I made the decision to give her to Danzo to atleast rectify her loyalty. Sadly, It has failed. She was far beyond damaged and chose to kill herself to end her own suffering. Along with her death, we will honor Nohara Rin for her noble sacrifice as a double agent under my control in the Root Anbu Sector and her subordinates under her as followed: Takagawa Hiroshi, Hyuga Hizashi, and Fumi Tanaka. The Uzumaki Naruto that is now in the village is Natsuko twin brother who does not hold a beast at all. He is a mere innocent born on the associated day along with her. I beg that you honor the fallen and the sacrificed as you would your own. This meeting is adjourned until another time. All proceedings are as of now confidential punishable by execution and a fine of Forty six million ryo from the remaining family. I shall see you soon." The room was in silent shock at what was disclosed to them. Of course they felt guilty for what they had done and allowed to happen but the sheer magnitude of what they learned was too much for just one evening to comprehend. Hiruzen stood slowly, with the council following behind him. Soft murmurs reverberated through the room as they filed out one by one, each heavily with guilt of their own actions.

* * *

 **Ludendorff, North Yankton 2004**

"Get down!" A masked man screamed. "Alright, everybody pays attention, no one gets hurt." another one commanded. "Aarghhh! Open the door, or they'll be worse than hurt!" Bellowed the last angry robber. The snowy small town had only one major bank and it was in the process of being robbed. Screams were being yelled at the frightened citizens who happened to stop by to make a deposit or withdrawal and the workers frantically pushed inside of a cramped closet used to hang up winter coats. Once the door was locked behind the witnesses, the angry man in the red and green ski hat yelled over to his friend. "All set, phone it in!" The man in the all black ski mask pulled out a small black burner phone and pulled up the contact list. His sole contact was named detonate and once he pressed the keypad to call, and explosion went off in the back room. The angry red masked guy gave a demented cackle at the prospect of the heist going one point, the dark masked man had to reprimand him as they journeyed down the corridor to the vault. Once they made it to the vault, all three of them began to stuff bundles of cash into separate duffle bags. "We're done here, let's go!" The angry man said hurriedly. The sole quiet perpetrator walked out grimly with the angry man behind him. When the black masked man walked out, a security guard they had not accounted for grabbed him and locked his arms around him, snatching his mask off. "Ha! I got him. I've seen his face, he's done for." the security guard rambled. "You forget a thousand things everyday pal, make sure this is one of them." The unmasked man calmly said. The security guard began to frantically shout, "I see it in his eyes. He's crazy!" The unmasked man began to try to diffuse the situation until a loud pop sounded off and the hold over him loosened. The security guards' body lay strewn on the guard blood gushing from the hole between his eyes."Fuck! You didn't have to do that!" The unmasked man cried out annoyed. "Let's get going, there will be time for grieving later." The angry masked man expressed in a nonchalant way. The silent robber agreed with him running down the hall and checking the corners. The unmasked man followed suit, his gun in his hand ready to shoot if need silent robber set charges against the door and blew it off its hinges. Sirens blared outside, as they navigated to a garage park.

* * *

"Oh fuck. You hear that? Sirens." The red masked man grumbled running for cover near the garage door. "Fuck the cops. T, hit the shutter switch." The unmasked man said. The red masked man now known as T hit a button on the wall in front of them and the door let up slowly. Cars full of policeman were crowded outside the entrance. Bullets began to fly as soon as the men were spotted. A three men dropped their mask and began to shoot rounds back at the police. The angry man was gruff looking man with dark black shaggy hair shaped in a widows peak. He was slightly balding with a thick mustache stretch across the crevice of his top lip. He had a narrow nose and dimples in his cheeks. He had light brown eyes that had a manic gleam in them. He smirked at the cops shooting in his direction." You want to look in the face of death, be my guest." He said cockily. The second man was blonde man with a pudgy face. His nose was wide and crooked, evidence of it being broken plenty of times in fights. He had thin lips and light stubble around his eyes were a mystery. It was best described as hazel since they changed colors often. He rolled his eyes at his partners' cocky showing"Shut up and press froward!" The last man whom was unmasked first was tanned with a sculpted face. His hair was jet black with undertones of brown filling in the ends. He had stormy grey eyes and a clean shaven face. His lips were thin and pink. The robbers all wore variations of colors with snow boots to trek to the getaway vehicle and when the wintery cold nipped at their faces, they knew they had dressed for the weather. The showdown lasted about 20 minutes before they made it to the safety of the get away car. The driver was a teenage boy looking to make some easy money. He had a plain face with average looks, slated eyes, thick highlander a light cap and a small mustache growing in.

* * *

They drove serenely for a few minutes before the familiar wail of the police sirens went off on their tail. The kid put his foot to the pedal and pressed the gas, The three gunmen began to shoot out of the window. Bullets went flying every which way until a stray shot the driver in the head dead. "Fuck!" The clean shaven guy cursed. He opened the driver side door and pushed the dead weight of the kid out of the door and climbed into the seat. "Come on! Let's get to the chopper." The balding man cried out. The clean shaven man growled and pressed his feet hard on the pedal to loose the police only to see them speed up. He pulled the steering wheel to the left, HARD and rammed the police car off the road and into a tree. "Come on! Let's get to the chopper. If we move quick, we can beat the train." The balding man said looking over his shoulder to the road behind him. "We're getting there!" The clean shave man growled out annoyed. "Hmph. Man, I'll believe in this bird when I get eyes on it." The blonde man sniffed. "Mike." The balding man hissed testily at the accusation. " I say there's a chopper, there's a chopper. We stick to the plan, we're home free."The clean shaven man grit out as he bag to swerve on the road. "COPS!" The blonde alerted them to the oncoming cops and the subsequent blockade at the end. The clean shaven man known as Mike made a right and cut across the train tracks early only getting halfway across before the backend of the car was hit and slammed into a thick tree. "You guys alright?" Mike asked while stumbling out of the wreckage. "Fuck, ditch the car and we can go this way to the chopper."The balding man said huffing. "No! Stick to the plan." Mike spat wiping blood away from his mouth. "What!" The balding man asked in confusion. "Stick to the fucking plan." Mike bit out trudging through snow. There was a cottage up ahead, quiet and desolate.

* * *

In fact, things were too quiet. A quick whish and the blonde had fallen onto his knees crying out. The balding man angrily cursed his luck and ran for cover. "Fucking feds. Someone must have fucking talked!" "Holy shit. Brad's gonna be alright" Mike was in the process of aiding Brad when he was gunned down also. "Fuck, I'm hit." He screamed. Upon seeing what T thought was his friends' last moments, he went into a frenzy. He gunned down officer after officer before running off into the fields. The fog was settled in heavily over the area and made seeing in front of you hard to do, But he could still hear the frenzied voices of the officers searching after him."Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He cursed, shuffling through the wind picked up slightly and blew flakes into his face. He cursed and continue north through the field, hopefully the plane was stashed nearby. "Dispatch, I'll need backup. Perp is in the vicinity" an officer said with his gun raised in T's direction. Instead of stopping T made a run for it towards what looked to be a barn. "Halt. Stop where you are and drop your weapons or I'll shoot." The officer screamed in warning before firing a shot that luckily missed T by a inch. "Fucking Fuck!" He cursed loudly stumbling along the way until he saw something splayed out in the snow. "Haha! My lucky day. You fucking pigs." He yelled, diving down and grabbing a young girl with strawberry blonde hair and big doll-like blue eyes. She had a small button nose and plump lips fixed in a pout. Distinctive lines scarred her face like whiskers. The young girl was of about 7 years of age clothed in an oversized shirt and socks. Nothing that protects you from the snow was worn by the little girl. The little girl just so happened to be awakening from a nap when T had grabbed her and held her hostage. The officer rounded the corner, seeing the little girl being held in a vice grip with a micro smg to her head. He was at a loss of words. "HAHA! You make one move and the little bitch dies. I'll spray her brains all over this damn barn. Now, this is what we are going to do. You are going to drop your gun at the door and back up, then I will get in my bird and drive off. Capiche?" He said amused with the situation. The young girl tilted her head to the side confused at the situation, yet her expression never changed from the stony look she was accustomed to using on missions. T chuckled as the officer dropped his weapon for the sake of the child, backing away from the door slowly to get help. "Pussy." T cackled while tossing the girl towards the plane. "Get in" He said gruffly. The young girl stumbled a little and narrowed her eyes in annoyance and stepping towards the chopper. T had the gun pointed at the young child the whole time she was climbing into the seat. He inched over to his side of the small plane and slid in. "Hm. You don't say much. " He murmured to the girl while starting the plane and pulling out of the barn. The girl was silent for a while, at least until they had flew off the the runaway, then she turned towards him and said in her native language. **"Anata wa nidoto sonoyoni watashi o tsukamu baai, watashi wa karera no soketto kara anata no ude o rippingu shimasu"**

Her expression was once again blank so he couldn't get a read on her. "You're one weird kid you know that?" He asked. Instead of answering him, she nicked his gun from his hands and turned it against him. "Ca-peesh?" she asked uncertain if she had made him understand her from what she witnessed, Ca-peesh meant understanding something so she used it albeit pronouncing it wrong with her heavy accent. T cackled loudly at the sight. A slip of a girl had taken his gun and turned it on him. Oh how Mikey would have laughed. Much like he was doing now. "HA! You're alright for a snot nosed brat, Call me Trevor kid."He said cheerily. She stared at him for a second then put the gun away. **"Natsuko."**

* * *

 **New Idea that was begging to be wrote, #Sorrynotsorry...**

 **Translation:** If you ever grab me like that again, I will rip your arms from their sockets.

lol **Before anyone asks, yes! sarutobi** **lied about Naruto being Natsuko's twin. he's giving naruto a better life in hopes it eases his guilt annnnnnnnnnnddddd to repay naruto for burdening him. so yeah... thanks for clicking. its 5 am.. and I'm sleepy buhbyeeeeeeeee**

 **Edited: Mon Sept 5, 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 ** _'Bijuu Thinking'_**

 _Sound effects_

 **Japanese**

* * *

 **Nine Years Later...**

"And in recent news, we have Calvin Durnstein downtown in front of Vangelico's jewelry shop that has just been robbed seconds ago. Calvin, are you with us?"

"Ah, yes Amy, with me I have an eye witness security guard who was assaulted by the robbers only moments before their getaway.' The camera pans over towards the shaken guard, "Yeah, Uh, I was just doing my job when these two dudes parked their bikes right in front of the store. So I was like Hey! you gotta move these bikes dude. then another one comes out of the shop and pushes me over and says You forget a thousand things everyday , you make sure this is one of them." "Did you notice anything that could maybe help the police identify the persons involved?" The reporter Calvin asked. "Nah, nothing. If I'm honest I'm just going to forget all this happen-" The small tv was shut off angrily. A balding man stood hunched a red haired woman. His clothing was stained with different oils and dirt. His white t-shirt was rank with sweat, his sweatpants wrinkled at his feet was filled with a variety of stains ranging from dirt to blood.

The red haired woman was dressed in a biker vest and wrinkled jean skirt. When she found that, the sexual contact had diminished, she turned to her lover and asked, "Do you wanna get lit now sugar?" Upon seeing him pay her no mind she called his name, "Trevor, baby do you want to smoke now?" Trevor ignored her in favor of backing away from the counter they had been occupying in their sex driven haze. With the new angle, you could see what looked to be a kitchen connected to the living room littered with various articles of clothing, beer bottles, condoms, and molded food. Torn curtains hung over the windows in the corner near the sullied couch. On the opposite side of the room, there was three other rooms, the first was neat and tidy but bare. It contained a bed, small dresser and tv, a laptop and a built in ladder to the roof. The other room was not as neat yet somewhat tidy. The floor was clear and not cluttered with junk but the bed was half made with clothing underneath the duvet. Cigarette butts were still smoking in the ashtray on the wooden two legged endtable in the corner near the bed along with two empty bottles of open beer.

* * *

The final room, Bathroom, was cleaned and smelled of pine sol. The tiles were a dull yell color. The sink was a off white color that still looked stained despite its overall bleached smell. The toilet carried a bottle of cleaner and an aerosol of air refresher on top of it while the toilet carried a towel rack and a bar of soap that was melted down. The mirror held behind it old toothbrushes and hair products along with makeup. The trailer carried a lived-in look to it though the living room and kitchen was mess caused by Trevor in a meth induced rage, The other rooms were kept tidy by another. On the roof, A sixteen year old girl was sitting poised on her stomach. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied in two pigtails that hung long on either side of her head. When let out of her hairties, her hair hung down her back in lush curls. The teen's face was oval shaped with almond shaped eyes colored an electric blue. Her nose was small and buttony with high cheekbones. Her lips were a pink, plump and bitten in concentration. On her cheeks, scars lay horizontally in whisker mark shapes. Overall, You could tell she was of asian descent from her aristocratic features. She was a beauty. Her bone structure suggested fragility but she was anything but that. Clothed in a pair of low cut acid washed blue jean shorts and a pink stringed halter top that showed what looked to be a sun tattoo over her navel, but what she knew was actually a seal, and a pair of dusty brown boots fashioned her style. In her hand, she held a standard sniper rifle with a SAK suppressor. "A little closer, come a little closer..." She murmured while aiming and looking through the scope. Her eye was on the driver of a BF injection offroad vehicle. The driver was a brown haired boy of about seventeen. He had hazel colored eyes and thin pink lips. Over his hair was a brown trucker cap facing backwards. He wore a tan brown shirt cut around the arms styled like a muscle tee. He was a nice looking boy with polished white teeth, something that the girl hadn't seen in a while. In the passenger seat, a girl sat with her hand in his pants. She was about nineteen years old but looked to be in her mid thirties. She was missing teeth and her hair was matted to her head in an ugly shade of chestnut. The girl snorted while looking on through her scope at the couple driving past her accommodations until they stopped the car at a stop sign. The boys head lolled back for a second, his mouth falling open in a sigh as the girl smirked and moved her hand faster. Natsuko grit her teeth at the visual betrayal that she was seeing the scope of a tiny glass. "Fuck with me, will you?" She muttered.

 _Ping_

 _Ping_

* * *

"AHAHA! I got you! Scumbag. Get a handy from that bitch now!" The girl yelled triumphantly. She pumped her fist in the air then got to her knees. "Sean Gibbons and Maureen Cobble... Two dead ass fuckers in the middle of the street with a bullet in their brain.. Such a happy ending for me." She mused while backing up to the latch and crawling down the ladder to her room. "Oh, Dad~ Guess what I just did. I popped that cheatin' sonuvabitch in his noggin like you said I should." She said happily before frowning as she read through the tense atmosphere. She pulled a calvary dagger from the inside of her boot and held it menacingly at the woman. **"Watashi wa jimen ni kono meinu o haichi suru hitsuyo ga arimasu ka?"** She asked with a smirk upon her features in her native tongue. Trevor had taken the time to learn her native tongue while she learned english. He used the excuse of needing it for TP Enterprises but that was a lie. He had come to care for the young girl he kidnapped in Ludendorff. " **iie, shikashi watashi no shiryoku no uchi ni kanojo o shutuku shimasu, Natsuko."** Natsuko lowered her knife and slid it back inside of her boot. The woman was trembling in fear with her hands raised. Outside of the trailer, A ruckus was being formed.

* * *

"Don't do it Johnny." A voice said nervously before calling Trevor's name. Natsuko raised a brow and stepped outside of the trailer. "What the fuck is with all of this noise? Wade? Ron? What is this shithead doing here?" Natsuko questioned. Wade stuttered out excuses trying to explain the situation when Trevor ,with a bottle beer in hand, walked out of the trailer. He brushed past the unknown man with the shaven head and biker vest angrily offending him. "Hey! I'm talking to you. " He said. Trevor stopped and turned around, "Oh. You are? Well, What are you saying? Let's hear it." "Johnny... Baby, let's just le-" The woman that Trevor had intercourse with said hurriedly eyeing Natsuko warily. "Ashley. Stay out of this." Johnny said turning away from the woman."Fucking my girl man. It's..It's wrong." He finished. Trevor tilted his head slightly and sighed, "Well.. I have to fuck someone.. You want me to fuck my daughter, cause nah man... That ain't happening. What about you? Want me to fuck you instead. Is that what your problem is?" Trevor shrugged, "Alright, take off your pants cowboy. Come on, let's fuck." He said making gestures. Johnny furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "You think this is funny." He asked. "Take your pants off! I didn't stutter!" Trevor growled out angrily. Johnny made no moves to do as told. Trevor circled him, eyeing him as if he were prey. Ron stepped forward hoping to argue Johnny's case. "I-I told him to leave it Trevor. He wouldn't listen." Natsuko smirked and walked over to the red dirty Canis Bodhi pickup. She laid her sniper rifle down in the back under a grey tarp and opened up the utility chest in the back of the truck. Inside of it was a mass of magazines, clips, guns, and small bombs. She hummed in thought trying to decide what gun to use. Finally, she chose a SMG and loaded the clip. "Looks like we're going to have a party." Wade eyed her cautiously. "Uhh.. Natsu What are we-"He started. "Shut. Up. Wade." She said calmly tucking the gun away and stocking her boots with extra magazines. Around her waist, she placed a string of grenades. Trevor catching her eye began to soothe Johnny with a hug before wrapping his hand around his throat and shoving him off . When Johnny fell to the ground, Trevor struck him across the face with his beer bottle, gashing the side of his face. The impact knocked Johnny unconscious but that did little to stop the rampage trevor was on. He began to stomp the side of Johnny's head with increased fervor until a crack was heard. Trevor, huffing angrily, screeched loudly,"Who the fuck are you talking to? Who the fuck did you think you were talking to you fucking fuck?! Not only do I get the fright of my life, seeing a fucking ghost in Los Santos on the mother fucking news, but now I have to hear your whiny shit. Fuck YOU! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" He huffed. "Wade, Ron... Natsu, We're taking out the fucking Lost. " He bellowed. "Wade, I need you to find everything you can about Michael fucking Townley and that fucking jewelry store heist.I want fucking answers. Fuck!" Wade nodded slowly, "Does this mean I don't have to go see the bikers?"

* * *

"What! Of course you do, we're not in that much of a hurry. Ron, I want more business for TP enterprise. I need business, clients, money, revenue you fucking dick." Trevor complained. Natsuko smirked, "I'm down putting down some pigs, as far as this ghost, I'll help shit-for-brains. He'll probably miss something." Trevor nodded in acknowledgment and traipsed to his truck with Ron and Wade in tow. Natsuko saluted and walk over to her pink Pegassi Bati 801. "Hey-Oh! When'd you buy that beaut." Trevor asked curiously. Natsuko smirked and climbed on her bike. "Who said anything about buying it. I robbed a couple convenience stores down in Paleto Bay and delivered a couple people to the altruist cult..Working pays in dividends, what can I say? I'll see you boys at the party." She smirked pushing down on the gas on the motor bike and swerved off. Trevor whooped loudly and sped to his truck, "Let's go kill us some bottom feeding meth heads boys! Whoohoo!" Once settled in the car, Trevor pulled his truck out of his lawn and rolled past Ashley crying over Johnny's body. "Oh, by the way, that's entirely your fault." He accused with a smirk driving off leaving the frazzled woman to mourn her dead lover.

* * *

Translation: **Watashi wa jimen ni kono meinu o haichi suru hitsuyo ga arimasu ka - Do I have to put this bitch in the ground?**

 **iie, shikashi watashi no shiryoku no uchi ni kanojo o shutuku shimasu, Natsuko. - No, get her out of my sight though.**

Yo.. I wrote this yesterday and edited it today... I tried to keep this concise and not put too many events in here so yeah only 1k words... Also please be aware that English is my first language and I am learning Japanese in my free-time therefore I am not an expert. Google translate gave me these translations. If you find anything wrong, please point it out so I may fix it and make the story better. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say seeing so many mistakes in a story causes you to lose interest. I would rather fix it than lose out on people critiquing me into becoming a better writer. Flames are not welcomed but by all means leave a review. I am not perfect and neither is my work. I appreciate all the favs and follows and even the views! I shall began writing the next chapter sometime later tonight when I get my head screwed on lol because I'm a little giddy that people actually like this story so much. Thank you guys so much.. c:


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before I start off the story, I just want to thank you all for sending in reviews. They're very helpful and I'd like to clear up a few things. First, there will be the usage of chakra, hence me still having the bijuu interaction guide up lol. Kyuubi will play a major role in the story as will chakra. As for different**_ ** _justus and powers she will have, I'm not telling you guys anything other than she was experimented on and used was a weapon by Danzo Shimura.. A man who trains young children and orphans with bloodlines in root to do his bidding. Not giving you a hint on what powers she will have yet, you'll have to see it when the situation calls for it. Now on to the story..._**

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 ** _'Bijuu Thinking'_**

 _Sound effects_

 **Japanese**

* * *

The rattling engine of the truck pulled up to a stop in front of a farm. Trevor parked and opened his door, stepping out. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa... What's all this?" An african american man called out, setting aside his tools. "Hey, you seen Ashley? Johnny's looking for her." A blonde haired man called out, his hair cropped low yet his sideburns traveled down the length of his jaw forming a dark beard. His name being Terry. The last man sat on the stoop observing the newcomers quietly. He was fairly young, approximately sixteenyears with brown chest hair. His nose was long and pointed towards the end. He had thin eyebrows. You could tell by his hands that he was nervous. He must have been a new member. "As a matter of fact, I have seen Ms. Ashley, but before I tell you where I've seen her why don't we wait on the last guest for the party." Trevor announced with a chuckle. "W-Who we waiting for Trevor. Didn't know we was having a celebration an' all otherwise I'd have worn my good clothes." Wade said foolishly. Trevor growled and walked onto the other side of the truck where Wade and Ron stood and landed a right hook across Wade's face. "You inbred fuck. Shut your fucking mouth and wait in the truck." Clay, the african american man chuckled and stood up. "Ahah.. It's like when I was a kid, watching the three stooges with my ma and pa.. " Terry smirked and wiped his hands on his pants. The young boy in the back gave a nervous chuckle. "Yea.. ha.. ha.. funny stuff." "Not to be rude 'n all but where's this guest at Trevor, The Lost have more important things to do than toast around waiting for some nobody." Clay said nonchalantly.

The low hum of a engine pulling up from behind the house pulled the bikers to their feet. "Well, would you look at that, our guest has arrived." Trevor revealed. The bike shut off abruptly and the soft crunch of boots walking along the dirt path turned eyes towards the figure. "Where's Ashley?" Clay inquired. Natsuko sighed and scratched behind her head. "Funny thing about that, the bitch ran outta town. Probably on her way back to wherever the fuck you cockroaches come from." "Well, Johnny's looking for her. Terry call up the boys and send someone for her." Trevor laughed softly under his breath until gained fervor. His laugh became a deep bellied one and soon Natsuko joined in. Wade and Ron nervously chuckled along. "What the fuck is so funny?" Terry challenged. "Funny thing that, See Johnny.." Natsuko began. "Is dead, on the bottom of my fucking shoe which is the only input he's throwing around now. You gotta question you want to ask him, go ahead" Trevor finished, raising his shoe for the bikers to see the brain matter stuck between the crevice of his shoes. "Bullshit. Johnny wouldn't go down like that." Terry barked out. "Ooh~ I like that denial. Keep it up if you really think this will help you at all. You see, Before I killed the Johnny-o, Ashley, that whore was on the tip of my cock. You can have a whiff if you want." Trevor swiped his hand into his pants and held it out for the bikers to smell. "You had better be fucking with us..Or you're a dead man. You and your girl here.. your friends too." Clay grimaced. Natsuko pouted her lips and tilted her head, "Oh you'd hurt little ole me for no reason at all? Tsk, hasn't your momma taught you to respect women.. If she hasn't, I can teach you my damn self." With that being said, Natsuko reached into her boot with reflexes inbred from her years as a kunoichi and revealed her SMG.

* * *

With three satisfying pops and a reloaded clip, Terry, Clay, and a second biker from inside the house were strewn across the lawn bloody. Natsuko smirked and set her gun back into her boot. She sauntered over to the young boy cowering with his finger twitching towards where a gun most likely lay. Once she was close enough she bit her lips seductively and cooed at him. "Don't be so uptight, baby. I'm only looking for a good time and I can guarantee you'll if you show us where the biker camp is stationed. What's your name?" The boy stuttered out a reply, "Don't kill me. Please. I don't belong here. I ran away from home.. I joined the gang to make my parents mad. I didn't want this want. I don't want to die" "You're damn right you don't belong here. 'Fucks your name and where are you from?" She asked impatiently. "Daniel.. It's Daniel Lagano ma'am. I'm from Vinewood Hills. My address is 3587 Didion Drive. My mother is Gabriella Lagano. She comes from old money but she still works. She's the publicist of some big name celebrities. My father a businessman, often on retreats or golfing with his friend at the golfing club. I can pay you a lot of money if you just let me live. Please, My parents are loaded. Just please let me go." He blubbered holding his hands up in surrender. Trevor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Listen, Kid. You better hope your parents can pay the amount I have in mind or else you'll be buzzard food. Now first things first, point us to the Lost camp and then we'll set up your ransom." Natsuko nodded at the suggestion and pointed to her bike, " We're riding on that and you'll hide in the back of the truck while the grown ups handle better not try to run or either...I mean, you did give me your address. Eyefind will give me the GPS and I can slaughter your family. It won't be hard to do or find the rest of them, now be a good boy and lets get on that bike and you tell me how to get to the camp." Daniel nodded and held his hands in the air slowly walking over to the bike. Natsu walked after him before climbing on the bike. He climbed on after her and gripped her waist. Her lips upturned in a mischievous smile as she placed her hands over his and led them up her shirt and under them. "Hold me right there, not to tight though. I'm afraid I'm just so sensitive right there." She closed her hands around his causing him to squeeze her breast. She moaned loudly to rile him up and once she saw he was successful, she cackled and kicked the kickstand away from the ground and sped off.

* * *

"Alright boys! Let's load up and kill some Lost cockroaches." Trevor whooped marching enthusiastically to the truck. Ron let a groan while Wade climbed in the hub of the truck. A melody of beeps resonated through the warm night. Ron pulled a small Ill wireless phone from his pocket and answered it. "Ron Jakowski speaking, be quick.. The government is watching." he hastened. Trevor looked over at him suspiciously while he started the truck. "Ah. Yessir. Tomorrow will be perfect. Noon is the perfect time for a meeting. Thank you sir and goodbye." Ron hung up the phone and faced Trevor. "That was the Chinese connect. Mr. Cheng is willing to meet you tomorrow at noon down at the Yellow Jack Inn.." "Fan-Fuckin'-Tastic. Now lets clean up our market and diversify our options.. WADE! What the fuck have you come up with so far?" Trevor inquired. Wade sat quiet for a minute while the truck was pulled out of park and down through the groves back onto a road. "Well, I do have a cousin down in Vespucci Beach... But I haven'-" "Find him Wade! Aghhhh!Lube up your eye hole, fucker, 'cause I'm gonna fuck your tiny mind! I'm about ready to turn you into roadkill! "Trevor interrupted again. "Please, don't turn me into anything. I just wanna be Wade. " Wade countered. "Just shut up, we're pulling in." The motorbike stopped in front of trailer park. Junk was strewn across the ground, the odor in the air was putrid; like piss and sex. Natsuko wrinkled her nose in displeasure sliding off the bike. She grabbed the collar of the boy and shoved him towards the truck. "Get in the fucking back and don't make a peep." She commanded. Trevor cleared his throat to get their attention and began explaining the plan. "Listen here, My lovely daughter will cause a distraction in the camp while Wade sneaks through and plants sticky bombs on every trailer. Ron will be with me, handling the airstrip where I've heard rumors of trading with our Meh- He-Can brethren. After we each complete our parts, I want you to wipe those lost fuckers off the face of the earth. No one survives, except our piggy in the back who will chained down to the cargo hold back there. We meet up off Joshua road, overlooking the Zancudo River." "Boss, Isn't that where Ort-" Ron started. "Shut the fuck up Ron.. We're cleaning house now get back in the fucking truck." Trevor countered back. Ron wisely shut his mouth and climbed back inside of the truck. "Natsuko, Tie up the boy and go make some magic happen. Real magic, bury those fuckers." Trevor instructed. Natsuko nodded understanding immediately what was being asked and used the chains in the back of the truck to lock the boy in place. "We meet up before the sun comes up, I don't fucking care of you sit near the meet up spot for hours. Once you are there, you stay there until the others arrive." A chorus of yes answered Trevor's directions before he pulled out of the park. "We got some fuckers to fry Wade, don't get in my way." She demanded of him.

* * *

Wade nodded and ran around back. The sky was darkening from the sun having set only minutes ago. Pink and purple lay on the horizon. Natsuko had little time to admire her surroundings. She had a job to do and her father expected her best. "Let's see here. How should I go about this?" " **Kitling, I suggest you use that swift release of yours. You are not immortal therefore you should move fast to distract, disarm, and kill."** An Omnipotent voice replied in her mind to her question. "Hm. Fuzzball, You're finally awake. You've missed alot fun shit today, but you've woken just in time for a grad shitstorm.. How about I let you out and you wreak as much havoc here as you want.. Shall we say about... Hm 2 Tails worth... Just don't crush Jackass Wade." " **A fair bargain. I accept."** The genderless fox accepted with no hesitation. Hm.  " **Fuin: Kai"** She whispered. All was still for just a short second, then a burst of light exploded from her stomach and as fast as it came, it was gone. A nine foot tall to stood in front of the girl swaying two tails in excitement. "Hn. Don't fall too far behind Fuzzykins. I'd hate to take your place as the great annihilator." She goaded. The fox leaned its head down and released a hot puff of air from its nostrils knocking Natsuko over. She jumped up comically and pointed her finger in anger. "You did that on person. You- You... You just till we're done." The fox spread its lips in a menacing smile. **"I look forward to this threat youngling."**

Natsuko raised her nose in the air and sniffed indignantly. Her hands formed the boar seal as she began collecting chakra. " **Jinton: Mueisho"** She said without fail. When she opened her eyes, The fox gave a nod and roared loudly startling the few patrols around. Natsuko smirked and used her instantaneous speed to combat the assailants. Necks were snapped, Bones broken and limbs decapitated. When the fox and the girl were together only a mess like this would be the outcome. Meanwhile with Wade, he was muttering a prayer under his breath. The screams of pain and chaos had him frozen behind a trailer he had just wired to detonate. He was looking out for the next opportunity to run across the road to set the next charge. when he finally saw an opportunity that he could take, he almost pissed himself seeing the same fox that haunted his nightmares long ago back again. He remembered when he had first met the girl, she was nine years old and devious as ever. She had always talked to herself and when he asked whom was she conversing with, she gave a name. Kurama. When he asked how did her imaginary friend look, he had never believed that she would summon and six foot fox beast that threatened to gnaw on his carcass. Nope. He hadn't expected it then nor did he now. He tried creeping past the beast when a body with an collapsed chest was rammed into him. He fell over with a startled scream and when a flash of yellow seemed to appear next to the dead body and drag it off. He would deny it to the day he died that when a fox hovered over the girl and grinned down at him in such a way that its teeth stretched terrifyingly over its lips mocking him. He most certainly did not faint

 **At the airstrip**

"Trevor, I'm planting the bombs on the gas tank. I think I hear someone coming up the path. Keep an eye out" Ron reminded. Trevor was onto of the water tower sniping down the few bikers who were patrolling the area. "You think I'm not doing that you dolt! Keep working." Trevor grumbled. With the charges set, Ron ran into a nearby building using his Hawk and Little Heavy revolver he began to clear out the building. "Trevor.. It's getting kind of heavy down here. I need some help securing the airstrip."Ron announced noisily over the radio. He was panting from exertion and hiding behind some barrels for cover. "Alright, I'm on my way." Trevor replied. The water tower that he was using as a sniping point was a good distance from the strip surrounded by buildings. Underbrush covered the area giving good hiding places and under the tower sat a four wheeler. Trevor hurriedly descended down the ladder and bound over to the four wheeler. Once settled onto the vehicle, he revved the engine and drove towards the strip, gunning down any that dared to cross his path. "Hey Trevor, The plane is all loaded with crates. There's another one down the runway." Ron called once Trevor got close. The vehicle skittered to a stop as Trevor rushed off the bike and dived onto the wing of the plane. "Get me to my plane, Ron. I mean now!" Ron jumpstarted the plane and pulled out of the shack it was held in. He turned it down the tarmac, gearing up for takeoff. "Trevor, the right side! They're coming in." Ron alarmed him. Trevor aimed at the incoming truck, firing off rounds that stopped it in its tracks. "We're coming up to the plane, Trevor. Get ready to jump off." Ron exclaimed. "Oh...Righty then." Trevor replied before jumping off the plane and running the rest of the way to the craft. "Let's get this bird in the sky." Trevor declared. He climbed the wing of the craft and jumped in, not wasting a movement. As he was preparing for takeoff, a biker made a dash for the wing and clung to it. "We have an unlucky passenger on our far left.. Looks like turbulence in the air. Try to hold on for the ride." He pulled the gears upwards for takeoff and chuckled. The plane lifted off with momentum pulling high into the sky before nosediving and flinging the unlucky passenger into the blades in the front with a dramatic splat. "Ron, we're taking this march right off the coast where the dealer will pick it up." Ron concurred and drove under the overpass of a freeway with Trevor following until they had to steer low of the military. When they reached the drop off point, Ron let his cargo drop first with Trevor right behind him. "Alrighty then.. Shipment's successfully delivered, Ron. Now remember, If you beat me back to the airstrip I'll butcher your carcass and wrap you in cheesecloth." Ron stammered, "W-Well, Trevor, I'm not a trained pilot so I wouldn't be able to even if I tried. Not that I would even try, because I quite like being alive. You wouldn't really do that, would you? " Trevor chortled, "Beat me and you'll see."

* * *

 **Joshua Road, near Zancudo River**

Natsuko sighed as she sat in a tree overlooking the road. "Shit's boring. Where's dad when you need him?" A grunt and then movement to her left caught her attention. A shriek of surprise and a thump made her roll her eyes. "Dumbass." "Oh man... I was flying. How'd I get in the sky? I thought it was just a dream." Wade said in awe. Natsuko hopped down from the tree sighed, "Wade, You were in a tree. I sat you there numb-nuts. You were not flying. God, do something useful before I fucking put a bullet in your head. Why are you still alive anyway?" Wade furrowed his brow in confusion but shrugged. "I'll call around for the Michael Townley guy." Natsuko nodded sarcastically, "Yeah, You do that." Across the water, The moon was framed in the sky overlooking the river. It was peaceful. A trailer was opposite their position. It did little to take away from the beauty of the place. It was neat overall and the area was free of debris. Natsuko pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to surf LifeInvader. "Michael Townley, hmm.. How about we just look for some of Dad's old running mates." She mused. "If I remember correctly, Brad is in jail, Michael was supposedly dead and the strategist was injured in an accident. Hm, I can cross reference that and Boom! I've got something. Let's see here. Lester Crest. Middle aged caucasian man.. Hm.. what's this? Friends with a Micha-" "Natsuko! I found something, well I think I did.. I'm not really sure."Wade interrupted. Natsuko groaned and face palmed. "Just shut up, I see Dad coming up the road here." Sure enough, Trevor was advanced down the dirt path but stopped, turning his truck around facing the trailer. With a mocking rev, he pushed down on the brakes to generate some friction then slammed on the gas, accelerating forward into the trailer, knocking it into the rushing currents of the river. "What the fuck trevor?" The man yelled in disbelief. "This is the fuck, my soggy friend. You are out of business. The Aztecas are getting the fuck outta town. The Lost MC are outta business. The guns and crank in Blaine County go through Trevor Phillips Enterprises or it don't fucking move at all! Comprende amigo?"Trevor bit out with barrel of his shotgun in the man's face. Ortega stammered out an answer with his hands raised. "Okay. You win! I'll skip town. But my boys won't like it. They'll come for you , you know that right. Varrios Los Aztecas won't take it that easy." Trevor chuckled, "With what leader?" A shot rang out through the air, Ortega falling into the river like a heavy bag of rice, floating down stream. "That's one last headache. Now kiddies, Lets make some moves. Natsuko, The chinese are with you. Wade , you better have some fucking answers for me by tomorrow night.. Ron, I need you to call hang out with chef. We need to push these products hard. " Trevor commanded walking back to his truck. "I actually found some relatively good information as far as the ghost goes, I'll inform you after the meeting with the connect. I expect those Aztecas won't take this ass whipping laying down so you should stick around the shop with Chef instead of Ron. They will be hunting for you, you know?" Natsuko said. Trevor hummed in thought . "On second thought, Ron you're on CEO duties. Do what you regularly do. I don't want any fuck ups."

Well, that's exactly what he got.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this chapter somewhat ... I had to replay the missions and brainstorm because I wanted to better assimilate the information. Again, Thank you for the views, reviews, clicks , support .. just thanks for everything. I appreciate your insight. If you have any questions, just want to talk about the story, give suggestions, or even critique just shoot me a PM. Thanks everyone.

 **Translation: _Jinton:Mueisho is Swift release shadowless flight_** _allows the user to move instantaneously,striking and attacking while not obtaining damage. Think of Hiruko in I believe it was Blood prison.. Not too sure which movie it was..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 ** _'Bijuu Thinking'_**

 _Sound effects_

 **Japanese/Language Barrier  
**

 **AN:**

 **Hiii! Sorry for the wait. Finally updated, life has been throwing me a bunch of right hooks and ugh but yeah new update schedule.. 2 a week on both stories hopefully... Also new story soon.. It'll be a surprise on what it is but at the end of this, there is a hint... I appreciate all the reviews and favs and follows! This AN will be short.**

* * *

 **Natsuko**

It was official. She must have pissed off a major deity or something because her day just seemed to have gotten worse.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?"

She mumbled under her breath. The guy in question was none other than Tao Cheng, son of a businessman hoping to network with TP Industries. Tao giggled in a drunken haze, twirling in place.

 **"Wooh! Let's party! Zhang, Where's the blow and hookers! Ahh~ Hookers... American Hookersss..."  
**

The translator's face palmed. "I apologize for Mr. Cheng. He is excited to be accompanying me on this business venture. Unfortunately, His Father Cheng Sr. was not able to come in person and sends his regards. We hope this does not hinder our trading. Natsuko planted a false smile onto her lips and bowed.

"Of course not, Trevor Phillips Industries welcomes you. Though we are small, our grade of product is of the highest grade. I wish to propose something if I may Mr... I'm sorry. I never caught your name."

The interpreter seemed surprised by her manners. He had judged the petite girl based on where she lived.

"You may call me Liu Zhang. If I am not mistaken, you are of Asian descent. How have you come to be in the Americas? Your features are strong and favor nobility." Natsuko shrugged, "Actually you are correct. I was adopted by Trevor Phillips himself. I kind of stumbled into his life. I've never met my biological parents but I do know that I am Japanese. My coloring may suggest otherwise but I am of that ethnicity. It's all I've ever known."

paused for a split second then nodded.

"Well, The tour if you will. I'm sure you have such a busy schedule today and we do not want to take up much of your schedule."

Natsuko nodded and led the way out of the dilapidated establishment. The sun beamed down upon their faces. Natsuko herded the two men into a dusty black stolen Mesa grande.

"We will be traveling in a car best used for the dirt road. If you would,"She gestured to the door while making her way to drivers' side of the car, "I don't want to fall too far behind schedule."

Mr. Zhang nodded and opened the passenger front seat to his employer, to which he whooped in celebration and got in. Once everyone was in the car and fastened into the seats, Natsuko started the car, which rumbled to life with slight hesitation and eased onto the road. The loud chirp of her cell phone broke the suffocating silence of the car.

* * *

 **Trevor**

"Hello! Hell- Goddamnit!"

The echoing ricocheting bullets off the wall resounded through the air.

"Chef! Get them the hell of me. What are you even here for?"

Trevor growled into the phone while letting loose another round. Men fell all around them, a combination of Ortega's men and the well known Lost Brotherhood biker gang.

"Trevor! They're everywhere. "

Chef yelled out from his position behind the counter. Trevor growled and slid out from behind the counter and crawled up the stairs opposite of him to keep well out of the way of shrapnel, til he was upstairs in a dingy room with rotting walls. He stood on his feet with the phone pressed against his chest and made a dash for the back door.

"Hey! Listen, the lab is surrounded. These fucking dicks are crawling all over us. I'll need you for sniping."

He screamed into the phone.

"You hear me, get your ass here, now!"

The floorboards creaked to the left of him. Trevor snapped his head around towards the sound and growled.

"Which one of fuckers want to die right now!"

The barrel of the gun snapped back and let off a round that caved the wall in of the suspected sound. A yelp and the thud of a body leaping away from the damage gave away the intruder. Trevor chuckled and shot another round off at the man that embedded itself into his skull.

"Scoorrreeee!"

In the middle of his celebration, thundering footsteps were making their way up the stairs of the back exit.

"FUCK!"

The door slammed open and a warning shot rang out into the room as Trevor jumped for cover, dropping his phone.

* * *

 **Natsuko**

"Dad. Dad! " Natsuko grimaced and threw her phone into the cup holder and pressed her foot on the gas heavily. They were speeding well past the speed limit, a little over 110 mph, and the frightened expressions on the guests' face caused her to smile widely in glee.

"I apologize for this ahead of time. Usually, we do not have problems as these but I'm sure you understand that protecting the merchandise comes at all cost. Right, Mr. Zhang?"

Mr. Zhang shuddered from sheer malice in her smile if he said otherwise.

"U-Uh Yes."

He stuttered out from the backseat. Cheng Jr, presumably losing his high of the drugs, began to scream in terror as the truck swerved past cars coming the opposite way.

"Good Answer. I would hate for anything bad to happen to you. You see, My father really would like this deal and it would only help us if it so happens, Cheng Jr. and You were brutally murdered by the vicious sycophants in the area that you refused a deal with. Ahem... The bikers... Cheng Sr, so mad with grief and anguish, would join our cause of eliminating the garbage for murdering his precious son and it would secure us a deal in his pockets... Then I will infiltrate his inner circle and spill his lifeblood and take over his corporation. But, You needn't worry. This was only the second option if I couldn't secure the deal with him, 'ttebane. If TP Industries can't have business with the Chengs', then no one will and we will take it. So, I suggest you do the smart thing and relax and do as I say. "

Natsuko gleefully informed the man of her plan. She giggled at his horror-stricken face and sighed. There was still so much she had to do.

"Give me your phones..."

Mr. Zhang hesitated only for a minute until he saw her expression change. Her smile stretched past her lips, showing sharp fangs and her eyes glistened a bright red in the rear view mirror.

"Hm.. I'm facing some opposition so that means I can rip your arms off, ne?"

Zhang gasped and threw his phone to the front of the truck hurriedly then turned to smack at the passenger seat, frantically translating what she said to Cheng Jr. The younger Cheng's phone soon landed in her lap and the viciousness of her expression changed into the relatively disguised madness.

"Zhang San, Tell the brat to reach in the glove box and take out what's in there. And no funny business, please. I don't want to have to put the plan into effect. It's such a long winded plan, 'ttebane. "

Zhang rambled out the instructions while Cheng Jr. did as asked. The truck screeched to a halt abruptly. Natsuko cleared her throat and opened her door. Once outside the car, she reached inside and snatched the small pack from the younger mans' hands.

"Step out of the car slowly, I advise you to remember that I can and will kill you. So, Step out and put your hands behind your backs."

The men did as told while Natsuko calmly walked around to their side. Emptying the pack onto the dry dirt, Natsuko glanced over her materials. She had packed it before hand as a security measure, after all, it pays to be prepared. There was duct tape, rope, a protein bar, a bottle of water, her mask, an extra change of clothes and lastly emergency rounds for her semi-automatic. She grabbed the rope from the ground and walked over to Cheng Jr.

"Strip. You may leave your underwear."

Zhang squawked indignantly and shook his head.

"I refuse. It would be a disgrace. I hav-"

Natsuko slammed his head into the window roughly, an audible crack could be heard.

"I said strip."

Zhang grunts under the pain of his broken nose with blood dribbling down his chin. He nodded and fumbled with his shirt in trepidation. Natsuko sighed and reached into her pouch on her thigh and revealed a kunai approximately 3.5 inches long with a shiny metal edge sharp enough to draw blood if touched upon the skin.

"Hurry. I don't have all day."

Cheng once seeing what his translator began doing soon followed ending with them both hogtied and tape across their lips. She tossed them into the trunk, with a little help on a certain demonic entities part and sighed. Today was really not her day. With a flick of her wrist, the kunai made a small slit against her finger to which she used to open the seal array hidden on her upper forearm.

The sudden poof and the scroll that followed had become like second knowledge to her.

" **Pitiful Mortal, You should be happy that I shared my infinite wisdom with you at all. A being such as my sel-"**

She ignored the being in her head for more important affairs. With the same bleeding finger, she swiped it across the scroll to open it and unpack her sniper rifle. Surveying her surroundings, she found herself to be at most a half a block away from the lab. She repacked her emergency pack and threw it into the truck.

She ran on feet towards where the gunshots were loudest and climbed a building opposite the action. Once settled on top, she began unpacking her rifle and loading all the while humming.

"This'll be just like those games at the carnival. Maybe I'll even get a prize. Oh Yes! I think I will get one at the end."

She mumbled under her breath and brought the rifle up over her shoulder, resting it there. She peered the scope and began spraying bullets, dropping enemies one after the other. Under her eye, none got away at all until there was only silence and the acrid scent of blood in the air.

"Hmpf. It's official. I deserve a prize. Now to get back to Zhang and Cheng. HAHAHA! That rhymes. I can't believe it rhymes."

She stood and packed away her weapons, sealing them away again in her forearm. With a chakra enhanced leap, she landed on the ground and saluted Trevor who was teabagging the bullet mutilated skull of Ortega.

' _Well, that takes care of that. I wonder about that Townley fellow, though. I need more information on him. If he is 'The Michael Townley' then he should not be underestimated and we should be ready for anything. For all I know, this could be a plot by the pigs to kill Dad. I have to wonder if this is the real Michael Townley, why wait till now to resurface.'_

In the midst of her overthinking, Natsuko had finally reached the truck. The thudding and muffled yells brought her out of her mind and onto the situation. She slammed her hand down onto the hood and giggled at the startled yelp that followed before using the key to open it.

"Before I let you go, I have one thing to ask. Do we have a deal or no? This is where we hit a crossroad. I can have your cooperation with Trevor Phillips Industries or I can take over your business hostilely. Which I assure you will not be pretty. Pillaged homes, genocide, unintentional war, you name it and I can make it happen. I've been sneaking into Fort Zancudo since I was 10. I'm sure I can plant some things to cause political warfare. Now with that being said, Do I have your honest cooperation?"

Zhang's face drained in fear and nodded hurriedly. He had no doubt the girl could do as she said. The gunfire that was at least a block over was a testament to that. No, What he had to do was play it smart for the time being and keep them alive until he could safely counteract her insane plan and for that, he needed his wits about him.

"Good. I'm glad you've chosen wisely. I have some defensive methods to put in place before I let you go. So you just sit tight until I can get you to my home and we'll see what we can do with you, ne?"

* * *

 **And done. Um.. Yea... The hint is this... "Kilauea is called the land of fire and is the lesser known about island in this anime/manga. It's only a piece of the overall hint. Just one..piece." xDDDD I researched hard for this... if you don't believe me look it up Kilauea. Thanks for being patient and for any new followers and favs.. c: I appreciate it.  
**


End file.
